Yes
by Dolphinz514
Summary: * * When Barry spends some time away from Dawn, his girlfriend, she gets a little upset. So when he calls her to ask if she wants to go out on a date, of course she accepts. What she doesn't know is that this date will be nothing like she expected. * *


_A/N: Wow...two stories in one day for me? That's a record! Haha. I was in a TwinleafShipping (DawnXBarry) mood, so I decided to write this little one-shot. I wrote it in about...3 hours? That sounds about right, so it's probably not going to be my best story out there, but it's definitely romantic and is just a little love story i thought about. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! _

_The story is from Dawn's POV (point of view).  
>*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon! I wish I did, but I don't! I just own the idea. :)<em>

_Enjoy~!_

_~Dolphinz514_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes<strong>

By: Dolphinz514

I put my pencil down from doing work I brought from my job in Jublife City with a sigh as I looked at my alarm clock. It's nearly nine o'clock, and Barry still hasn't called me yet. I wonder what he's been up to lately. He's been busy after he gets off work for the past few days, and he keeps taking Ash and Kenny with him to wherever he goes. It's kind of troublesome, really. I mean he is my boyfriend after all...how come he hasn't wanted to spend time with me for the past couple days?

We've been dating for a while...about eight months, but Barry's seemed kind of distant lately. It's confusing. I can't tell if he's going to break up with me, or not. I won't even think that...I don't want to think that. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and...without him, I would be nothing...literally nothing.

My light pink cell phone starts ringing and I pick it up to see who's calling me. _It's Barry! _I open it up and hold it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dawn! Sorry for calling late," Barry apologized as he spoke quickly through the phone, almost as if he's trying to say "sorry" before I could get mad at him.

"Barry, it's okay. I was doing work anyways," I explained. I shifted my paperwork off of my lap so I could get off of my bed and walk across my room to get my slippers.

"Okay, good. I just feel so terrible for not seeing you hardly for the past couple days," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Barry, it's really okay," I assuaged as I placed my feet in my pink slippers. I walk towards my door and exit my room to head for the kitchen.

"Are you sure? You're not mad at me?" he interrogated as his tone of voice became more worried than anything.

"I'm fine! I promise, Barry," I replied, impatient with the fact that he's not accepting that I was truly okay. "I answered the phone when I saw it was you, did I not?"

"...True," Barry responded. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Don't you work that day?" I questioned Barry as I opened the fridge door to grab a carton of orange juice.

"But I asked for the day off," Barry replied, his breathing shallow and quick. _He's probably walking home in the snow..._ "I've been working extra shifts and doing more tasks around the office so I could have today off as well as some other days later this month."

"Why have you been working so hard, Barry?"I asked him with concern. I would hate for him to overdo himself with his job. He does work at the Pokemon center, and the employees are extremely busy nearly every day.

"I needed the money," Barry replied simply.

"Why?" I pondered, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"...Uh...well, I've been a little low lately," Barry said matter-of-factly.

"Oh...okay."

"Anyways, I know you don't work on Saturdays, so I am wondering if you were available for a special date. Just you and me," he promised me. He waited silently for a response, and he seemed kinda tense as he waited.

"That sounds great, Barry!" I answered cheerfully. _Finally, I get to spend time alone with my boyfriend!_

"Great! How 'bout I come pick you up at ten?"

"That' will be fine," I agreed, checking my schedule once more to see if I had any conflicts. Fortunately, there wasn't.

"Cool,"Barry said happily. "I'll see ya in the morning, then!"

"Okay," I stated, feeling giddy now that I would finally get to see him for the third time this week.

"Night, Dawn," Barry chimed. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Barry. Night."

After Barry hung up, I turned off my phone and place my charger in it's respective slot and guzzled down the last bit of my orange juice. Placing my glass in the sink, I looked up at the clock above my microwave to see it was only nine-thirty-two. _I probably should go to bed if it's going to be a long day tomorrow._

I walked back to my bedroom and took my work off of my bed and placed it on my desk beside my closet. I changed into my yellow pajamas and brushed my hair before pulling it back into a low ponytail. I looked over to see that Piplup had already fallen asleep in his bed, and turned and drew back the top layer of gray and magenta sheets and covers on my own. Crawling under the covers, I turned the gold switch on my porcelain lamp on my side table before laying my head gently on my matching pink pillow.

_I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be so exciting! Barry and me...all by ourselves tomorrow and no one else to bother us. It's about time, too! The last time we went out was a couple of weeks ago. We've seen each other since then, but it's only been talking. No fancy dinners or movies or anything. Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!_

If only I knew how true my last thought was.

I wake up to hear my obnoxious alarm clock ring at it's set time: eight-thirty. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed blinking as I adjusted to the generous amount of light shining through my sheer curtains. Stretching my arms, I get out of my bed, then bent down to stretch my legs. I stood up and fixed my bed covers to their previous sate of cleanliness of yesterday and grabbed some extra clothes out of my drawer. I grabbed my brush and razor as I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

_If today is going to be a perfect day, then I must look the part._

I stepped in the shower and washed my hair twice, to get rid of any remaining sweat. I shaved my legs and turned the handle in the shower to turn off the steamy water. I grabbed a blue towel before wrapping it around my body and opening the shower curtain. I stepped out of the shower and changed into my normal clothes after I had dried myself off. I walked back into my room to place my clothes in the dirty laundry basket, grabbed my brush in my hand and began to stroke it repeatedly through my dark blue hair as I walked towards the body-length mirror against my bedroom wall. After I had styled my hair to the way I wanted it, I grabbed my three gold-colored hair clips and pinned my hair back like I normally do, then tied my red scarf around my neck so each end of the scarf was parted by my left shoulder. I look in the mirror again and quickly smooth out the wrinkles in my shirt and skirt and I check the clock once again.

_It's almost ten! Barry will be here soon!_

I run into the kitchen with my cell phone in my right hand, and quickly grab a granola bar and scarf it down as fast as my Mamoswine would eat a pot roast. I ran to the bathroom and I snatched my toothbrush and begin to fiercely brush my teeth at a rapid pace, in order to be officially ready by the time Barry gets here. Just as I spit out the toothpaste into the sink, I hear a knock on my door, which opens after a couple of knocks.

"Hello? Dawn? Are you ready?" Barry shouted from the living room as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Yup! Just let me get my shoes on, first."

"No problem," he replies as I sit down to put my boots on my feet. I stand up after they're on as Barry grabs my coat. I smile and turn around as he put my jacket on for me, like a true gentleman. He then quickly beats me to the door to open it for me and gestures for me to exit the house first.

I step outside and my eyes light up as I notice that beautiful, large, fluffy snowflakes are falling gently to the ground, which was covered evenly in a thick blanket of snow. _It must have snowed overnight._

I walk to Barry's car, who again ran ahead of me to open the door for me. I thanked him once again before I stepped inside the car and buckled myself up. I look up at Barry to see that he is slightly shaking and he is looking a little nervous, but I assumed it's just from the cold weather; Winter did start about a month ago.

Barry steps into the car and removes his jacket since he had already turned on the heaters, revealing his normal attire: a orange and white horizontally striped shirt and his lime green scarf. _It is a very cute look for him. His shirt brings out his orange eyes out even more than they already do on their own._

"Ready to go?" he asks me as I shift in my seat once more to get completely comfortable to the sudden change of temperature.

"Yup! I'm ready," I respond confidently, signaling that we could leave anytime.

Barry put the car into reverse and pulled out of my driveway. We got onto the main road, he shifted his car into drive, and drove out towards Jubilife City.

"So, I don't have anything particularly planned for today," Barry started as his eyes kept focus on the slick roads. "But we definitely have to go to the park later this afternoon."

"Why do we have to go to the park?"I asked Barry, who nervously glanced at me in return. _...Why is he so nervous?_

"Well, I heard that the pond over in the park froze over, and it's safe to skate on it," Barry answered hesitantly "So I packed my ice skates, as well as the ice skates you left at my house last time."

"Oh, okay! Sounds like fun!" I agreed, pumping a fist slightly in the air. "I haven't been ice skating in a while!"

We got to a quaint cafe, found a private booth to sit in and started to look in our menus for a meal we could possibly share. After deciding on spinach artichoke ravioli, our waiter brought a large soda with two straws on either side of the cup. Barry and I leaned forward to take a sip at the same time, and I suppressed a laugh to prevent me from choking. He surprised me by suddenly reaching down underneath the table and grabbed my hand in his, squeezing it lovingly.

"This soda isn't that bad," Barry stated with a wink. I nodded and smiled in agreement as I moved my hand form underneath the table so I could hold his hand above the table; It was easier that way.

Our food soon came, and we ate all of it except for one piece of ravioli. Knowing we always evenly split our food, Barry grabbed a knife and his fork and cut the last piece in half. Taking his fork, he stabbed one of the halves, and held it up to me, and I gladly took the bite and smiled with my eyes closed as I chewed. _He's so cute when we're at a restaurant! I do love it when he feeds me. _I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, which was propped up on the table, as Barry finished his last bite.

"So, what have you been doing for the past few days?" I asked him after he had swallowed, so he wouldn't be allowed to stall his answer. _Not knowing what he's been doing is driving me insane!_

"Oh, you know...just hanging out with the boys," Barry replied nervously. _He's obviously hiding something from me...but I can't tell what? It's possible he was just chilling with the boys, but why would he be so nervous about telling me that?_

"Oh," I commented, looking out the window for a second. I returned my gaze before asking him another question. "What did you guys do?"

"Well, we went to the arcade..."

"That's it?"

"Yeah...pretty much."

_I guess I should believe him...he does deserve it. I can't even remember how many times he's believed me when I said I wasn't dating Ash when someone spread that rumor around. I can believe with this little thing, right?_

We continued to talk for maybe four hours, and we completely lost track of the time. The restaurant was closing down early, so we were asked to leave, since tomorrow was Thanksgiving. We walked outside after thanking the cooks for the delicious meal and stepped inside Barry's car. I checked the time on his radio, and it was five-fifteen. _It takes about an hour and a half to get to Jubilife City from Twinleaf Town...I can't believe we were in there for that long!_

"The sun is going to be going down soon," Barry reminded me as he quickly shot a glance at the sun. "H-how about we head to the park now?"

Barry clenched and released his fists around the steering wheel a couple of times, which worried me. _Is he afraid of skating? I know he can skate, so I don't think that is it..._

"That sounds great, Barry," I sweetly replied, not wanting him to be any more nervous than he already is.

We reached the park eventually, and we got out of the car and Barry walked around and offered his arm to me, which I gladly took. "How about we take a little stroll before we go skating? We can work off our food that way."

"We've already worked off our food by talking for multiple hours after we finished eating," I teased Barry as I laughed in between my words. I looked into his bright orange eyes as he looked into my deep blue. "But a walk sounds wonderful."

Barry smiled, and began to start walking, so I followed suit. We walked for maybe half an hour, and when we reached the pond, there wasn't anybody else left in the small park. People had just gotten off of work about an hour ago, so the streets weren't that busy either. I looked at the pond, and studied it as Barry and I walked closer to it. _I thought the pond was frozen! That's what Barry said at least..._

"Um, Barry?" I began as I stood up straight and pointed a finger towards the pond. "I thought you said the pond was frozen?"

Barry took in a deep breath, and turned to face me. "Okay, you caught me, the pond and ice skating was a lie."

"Huh?" I asked, my eyes widening a little. "Then why did we come? I don't mind being here; it's a very cute area to spend time with you, but I me-"

"Just close your eyes," Barry interrupted as he place a finger to my lips to silence my talking.

"...Okay?" I closed my eyes as I waited to see or hear what Barry was doing.

"And don't open them until I say so, promise?"

"I promise," I said, raising my right hand. I heard Barry shuffle around in the snow a little bit, but then, he suddenly stopped moving. I could hear him breathing, and his breathing seemed to have quickened its pace a little, but I had no idea why.

"Okay," Barry began as he talked to me with my eyes still tightly shut. "You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes almost immediately after I was permitted to do so. I looked straight ahead, and saw nothing in front of my face. I then saw something move out of my lower peripheral vision and I looked down. What I saw made my eyes widen and I held both of my hands my open mouth as I gasped in surprise.

Barry was on one knee in front of me, holding up a beautiful diamond ring in his hands. His eyes searched mine, pleading for an answer to a question that I hadn't expected at all for the entire day.

"Dawn," Barry began to say as I started breathing a little faster. "I know I'm not the perfect guy out there, but I know that you are the one who makes me happy. I can never stop thinking about you, and I know for sure that I love you with all of my heart, and that will never change regardless of your answer."

My heart must have skipped a beat or two because it was pounding so wildly in my chest. I couldn't say a word; I could only stare and listen as the man I love poured out his love for me.

"Will you please make me the happiest man in Sinnoh, and marry me?"

I began to panic, and I probably could have fainted right then and there...thank goodness I didn't! I couldn't believe what was happening to me, but I knew what I would say. I removed my hands from my mouth and Barry took my left hand, and waited for my answer. He removed the diamond ring from the box and placed it on my ring finger before looking up into my eyes once again.

I started to cry and nearly screamed as I jumped down into Barry's warm arms, causing him to fall clumsily backwards into the snow. After we sat up and gained our balance, I kissed him with all my might and cried even harder. We ended our kiss and he looked at me with questioning eyes. I smiled as I tenderly cupped his face into the palm of my hand as I told him my decision:

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>AN: What do you think? Haha. In case you are confused by what Barry, Ash and Kenny were doing, Barry asked them to come with him to a jewelry store to help him find a ring for Dawn so he can propose. ;D I normally am an Ikarishipper, but this pairing is my second favorite. I really hope you liked it, and please review! I would really love it if you did! Chapter 11 for "Forbidden Love" is up next, so stay tuned for that! :D Thanks again for reading, and please review/comment/critique! CLICK THE BUTTON. You know you want to! ;D_

_~Dolphinz514_


End file.
